


Tires: Jason's Poem

by Purrplegal98



Series: Robin Poems [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Before Red Hood, Before Robin, Gen, Jason as a kid, Jason is a thief, Poetry, Red Hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrplegal98/pseuds/Purrplegal98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's pre-Robin poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tires: Jason's Poem

Slinking in the night,  
Hiding in the darkest shadows,  
Looking for the closest target,  
Hyper-aware of the nearest fight.

Leaning against a wall,  
I admitted to missing them:  
The warm nights with Mom,  
Especially during the Winter and Fall.

All alone I see my target,  
The most famous car in town,  
Beloning to a certain Bat,  
It sits as an irresitable bet.

As quickly as I dared,  
I stole the tires one by one.  
As I’m reaching for the fourth, I hear  
“You should be scared.”

I turned to face Batman with a scowl.  
“I am Jason Todd, and I ain’t scared of anyone.”  
“Go get the tires, then you’re coming with me.”  
His face, soon familiar, was hidden in his cowl.


End file.
